Digital Link
by Mr. Bigg
Summary: A glitch in the Digital world may be that cause of its collapse


Digital Link  
A Digimon Fan fiction Project  
By  
Tom  
  
Prologue: From Zero to Obsession in 1.5 minutes  
  
"Dammit. We've been walking, like, forever," Darren muttered as he began to stoop over.  
  
"Why does everything you say involve the word 'like'? Is everything a simile to you?" His friend Keene asked, looking at the passing cars. He was of slight build, with long arms and legs. His head was topped with short red hair, and below his spectacles were numerous freckles.  
  
"Don't start that grammar crap! Let me appreciate these last few moments of freedom before the darkness envelopes us once more," Darren replied, shifting the heavy bag on his shoulders. He took a moment to look at his reflection in a puddle, and quickly ruffled his thick brown hair.  
  
"Please. You know, some of us look forward to school. The smell of chalk, the challenging math problems, it's all such a rush!" Keene yelled energetically as he swung around a nearby traffic light pole.  
  
"Get down, you moron!" Darren said, yanking him back to the sidewalk. "Stop prancing around like some gerbil on crack! School isn't to be enjoyed- it's a menace to our society! It must be stopped at all costs!" He added as the duo came to an intersection.  
  
While waiting for the cross signal, the song "Come Sail Away" could be heard on the wind. "Hark! Is that the mating call of the Nancy-boy? No, wait, it's just Sean," Darren asked, cocking an ear mockingly.  
  
"Now Darren, is this how you want to start the school year?" Sean replied, walking up to the pair. He towered over both Keene and Darren, and his muscular arms made him even more imposing. Sean always proved to be the gentle giant, however.  
  
"Don't tell me YOU'RE looking forward to this year also.." Darren sighed as the trio crossed the street. They soon came to a large stone building, surrounded by other students dressed in school uniforms.  
  
"Are you kidding? It's good to be back. I haven't seen a familiar face all summer, save for your ugly mugs," Sean said. "Oh yea- I heard from my mom that we're getting some fresh blood this year," Sean said as he ascended a large flight of stairs.  
  
Darren snorted. "We always get new kids. What's so great abou-" he said, ending his sentence abruptly and staring out in the distance. Sean cocked his head and found what his friend was gaping at.  
  
"What's wrong with Darren?" Keene asked, poking Darren's arm experimentally.  
  
"Aww, I think Darren found a reason to like school again.." Sean said, smiling mischievously. He grabbed Keene and pointed at a person on the other side of the entrance. Keene could see a very pretty girl sitting on a bench by herself. Her eyes were shut tight, and she had a very serious look on her face. Her pale skin contrasted with her jet black hair.  
  
"You know, the minute I find out what attracts us to them, I'm exploiting it," Keene mumbled as he wiped his glasses on his shirt. "But incriminating photos will have to do for now," he added, taking a disposable camera out of his bag and snapping some quick shots.  
  
Darren said nothing, but the blush on his face grew as he zoned farther and farther out until he saw only the girl. He felt like he was floating on a gilded cloud, and the only thing he could ever want was for her to see him, so she could acknowledge his existence..  
  
"It's kinda freaky watching Darren develop and obsession in five minutes," Sean commented. "It doesn't seem healthy. And your incessant photography isn't exactly helping the situation.."  
  
"But Dude, if you look at his face long enough you can see how naughtier his thoughts become!" Keene laughed as he snapped another shot of Darren's face. They continued their taunting Darren until the bell rang.  
  
"Alright Casanova, we gotta go to class," Sean said as he and Keene made their way into the building. Darren immediately zoned back in, shaking his head as he jogged after his friends.  
  
Meanwhile, the lone girl made her way into the building. She surveyed the scene around her, and made her way through the crowded lobby to the administration office. Once inside, she walked up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"Good morning! How can I help you?" the secretary asked.  
  
"I'm here to find out my homeroom. I'm a transfer student," The lone girl said quietly.  
  
"Of course, dear. You're Eris Notte, right?" The Secretary inquired. Eris nodded. "Well, here you go dear. Have a nice day!" The Secretary replied, handing Eris a map of the school.  
  
Eris glanced at her map and went out into the hall. Just my luck she thought I get to go to a school where everyone acts like they had a lobotomy. This wasn't the first time Eris had been in a place like this. She always felt like she wore the only frown in a world of smiling face. This place wouldn't be any different. Eris shook the thoughts from her mind for the time being and made her way to the class marked on her map.  
  
The classroom was a zoo: the girls sat in large groups squawking away like large birds and the guys were all running around like rats in a maze. Eris negotiated her way through the class, finding a seat in the back. She slumped into her chair and hid her face in her arms. It was going to be along day.. 


End file.
